Unrequited love
by Semei-yuukei
Summary: Pearl loves Dia. But Dia loves another. Platinum Berlitz, the only one who can make Dia's heart melt, is the only one that Dia really sees anymore. And it's breaking Pearl's heart.
1. Pearl

**Chapter 1**

Pearl loved Dia.

But Dia loved another. The sweet-eyed, dark-haired heiress who had stolen Dia from him five years ago. Platinum Berlitz, the only who could draw out that tender smile on his face. The smile Pearl loved.

Ever since the two of them started dating, Pearls' world had turned bleak. Life no longer had a spark for him. The double act comedies and his zeal to be a comedian left dead and forgotten. His heart grew heavy and burdened. Waching Dia plant those loving kisses on Platinum's lips, gently stroking her hair as she fell asleep on his lap, was unbearable. Because ever since the day she appeared, Dia had ceased to be his.

Perhaps Dia had never been his.

Dia didn't desire men. Pearl knew that. Dia had always been straight; straight as a stick. The little crush he'd had on Platinum had always been all too apparent, even in the eyes of a casual onlooker. So, naturally, Pearl had been aware of it all along.

He still remembered that fateful day five years ago, when his best friend had approached him and confessed his love for Platinum. Shattered his heart into a thousand fragments. Broken beyond repair.

"_Pearl...I think I'm in love with Missy," Dia confessed, his cheeks blushing ever so slightly. "I've never felt anything for any one like this before. I don't know what to do."_

It had been a swelteringly hot day, and both boys had long tossed their mufflers away on the floor as they sat together on Dia's kitchen countertop. The black-haired boy had been trying to teach his friend to bake, but with little success. Both sat topless on the countertop, caked with flour and sweat, but they were fine with exposed skin. Or at least one was. The other was a little more flustered at seeing his friend's bare chest.

Pearl had fought back a sudden lump that had risen in his throat. The smile on his face was forced.

"_Well buddy, I say you go for it. If she's really the one for you, you shouldn't let her get away, huh?" Pearl responded cheerfully, clapping his friend on the back._

It would have taken a careful observer to notice the slight quiver in his voice, the carefully hidden terror in his eyes. The way his fingers had clenched tightly as the rest of him was thrown into turmoil.

_Dia smiled that slow, sweet smile of his, utterly oblivious to his friend's feelings. "You really think so?"_

_Pearl took a quick look into the eyes of his beloved. Even in that brief, fleeting moment, he knew that he was going to lose everything he'd ever cared about. Dia's scent, his touch, his laughter, his cute little smile...would all soon be reserved for another. Never to be his again._

Pearl loved Dia. He probably always would.

And that's why he had to let him go.

"_Of course I do," Pearl replied, giving his best friend a big, reassuring smile. He hoped that Dia wouldn't notice the tears brimming in the corners of his eyes. "And you know what, I'm gonna help you win her heart. You and me working together, we'll get her for sure."_

You and me.

Diamond and Pearl.

And Platinum.

After Dia's admission of love, the two had spent much time together devising numerous plans to win Platinum over. Gone were the days of double act practices and baking lessons. Pearl now spent most of his time pouring over teenage magazines, relationship forums and internet gurus with Dia, hunting down effective methods for Dia to get closer to their long-haired friend. Double acts were replaced with pickup line practices and baking lessons replaced with making chocolates for Platinum. Each day chipped away a little of Pearl's soul.

And eventually, it broke completely.

.

.

Pearl sat in his living room together with Dia and Platinum. It was a Friday night, which always meant movie night to them. This time, it was Platinum's turn to sponsor their snacks. No one had been surprised when she arrived with with exotic ingredients flown in from France and a five-star chef who could make virtually anything. Pearl wondered briefly if money had been what drew Dia to Platinum, but quickly dismissed the notion. Dia wasn't materialistic.

Pearl tried to get comfortable in his armchair as he nibbled away at his pancreas stew(apparently that's what the chef was famous for). As the movie unfolded and the all-too-cliché romance plotline became painfully predictable, he was vaguely aware of the two cuddled up in the pink loveseat behind him. Just vaguely, though. Cheesy or not, the movie was currently the only thing keeping his mind off them.

The scene in the movie turned tense. In it, the star-crossed lovers were professing their undying love for one another to skeptics who told them they'd be a disaster together. That they were from dfferent backgrounds and heritage and they'd be far better suited with other people. To his side, Pearl was aware of the two lovebirds shooting little knowing smiles to each other and whispering in each other's ear.

Pearl figured they could be considered star-crossed lovers, too. After all, none of Platinum's relations had approved of her dating a common boy when she was a lady of quality. Dia's family had been against him dating a rich heiress for fear that he'd turn materialistic and lose his roots. But throughout it all, they had defied the odds and had been together all these years: still totally, madly and perfectly in love.

Pearl was going to be sick.

"Guys, you finish the movie. I'm bored...I'm just gonna take a walk outside, okay?" He announced, getting up from his armchair.

"Okay. Come back when you're done, alight?" replied Dia absently without taking his eyes of the screen. One hand gently caressed Platina's shoulder as the two snuggled against each other, so obviously tied up in their little lover's world. Pearl gave a heavy sigh.

Five years ago, Dia would have guessed immediately that something was wrong.

It was freezing outside. Winter was soon approaching, and the air was frosty. The first traces of snow was lying in little heaps on the sidewalk, and more gathered everyday. Pearl shivered. It should have occured to him to bring a coat with him into the chilly weather, but his thoughts were preccupied. And he dreaded going back to retrieve one, breaking his friends' little lover complex. Oh well. A little cold wouldn't kill him, anyway.

Pearl trudged on, stuffing his hands into his pockets for extra warmth. Maybe cold was just what he needed to snap him out of his bad mood. He didn't like feeling jealous of Platinum, one of his closest friends, for having something he couldn't have. The three of them had been through a lot together, and they'd always braved it out as a trio. Gym battles. Contests. Confronting team galactic. Defeating Dialga and Palkia.

And yet...

"It isn't fair," Pearl muttered to himself. "I knew Dia longer. We've always been together, ever since we were toddlers. Then a girl shows up and suddenly Dia isn't the guy I knew before."

It was selfish, but sometimes Pearl wished that they had never met Platinum.


	2. Dia

Chapter 2

Dia loved Pearl.

But his love only extended to that of a comrade͵ brother͵ and friend. The two had been inseparable from the time they met͵ to the point where one was almost never seen without the other. They had been each others' comfort and joy; a partner to practice comedy skits with͵ a friend hang out with͵ a brother to confide in. Dia couldn't even imagine a life without Pearl. It would have been empty; incomplete; desolute. As a child͵ Dia had never been the popular kid. He had often showed up at his daycare centre wearing the same shabby clothes͵ carrying the same outdated bag͵ the same slow͵ dopey expression on his face. Nobody had envied him anything͵ and he had been perfectly content with that. Because since day one͵ Pearl had been by his side.

And yet͵ here was this girl nestled up to him͵ filling the spot in his heart where Pearl once resided.

As Pearl closed the door͵ a gust of cold air blew in͵ and Dia's conscience smote him. Maybe he should have at least offered a coat to Pearl first before letting him leave. Winter was fast approaching͵ after all͵ and the weather could be frightfully cold when it chose to be. He was almost tempted to leave Platinum to bring one out to his friend͵ but Dia was afraid he'd be disturbing Pearl if he did that.

He knew something was wrong with Pearl͵ something which bothered him so much that he was afraid to tell even Dia͵ his best friend. But he wasn't sure what. Pearl had been acting strangely towards him ever since he confessed his love for Platinum five years ago. Perhaps Pearl didn't realise that he had noticed͵ but he did. Why? Did Pearl love Platinum͵ too?

He had no idea what to think. All he knew was that if he didn't do something about it quick͵ he was going to lose his best friend very soon.

Thinking of all this gave him a pang of longing. Longing for their innocent childhood͵ the conversations they'd had as children͵ the antics they got up to as an unstoppable duo. The time when they only had-and needed-each other. Dia could still clearly remember the day they'd first met.

It had been Dia's first day in the daycare centre. Leaving the protection and warmth of his parents͵ and being thrust into a room full of strange adults and unfamiliar children͵ had drawn Dia into his shell. He stayed huddled in a corner of the room͵ refused to join any of the groups of playing children͵ and simply observed the other toddlers at their play. He wasn't a very social child at the time͵ and the idea of mixing with all those unknown faces unsettled him. He didn't want to talk to anyone.

Then͵ Pearl completely took the decision out of his hands.

"Hey! What are ya doing͵ sitting here all by yourself? Aren't you gonna play with the rest of them?" Pearl had asked curiously͵ popping up seemingly from nowere.

Dia had simply shaken his head. Pearl's approach had completely caught him unaware͵ and he realised he was too tongue-tied to formulate an answer.

"Why not? Are you scared?"

Dia nodded͵ somewhat shyly. "A little. I don't know anyone here. It's my first day."

"It's my first day͵ too͵" Pearl had responded cheerfully͵ plopping next to Dia with a small thud. "Hey͵ maybe we can be friends. You really shouldn't be scared of other kids͵ you know. You don't wanna be a fraidy-cat all your life͵ do you?"

Dia shook his head again. "No͵ but...I just don't know how to talk to people."

"Well͵ we'll have to fix that soon. By the way͵ I was talking to some of the other kids earlier͵ and I heard that the masters blue sky Pipin and Purin are coming from Johto to today to perform for us. They're famous comedians! Do you like comedy?"

Dia shrugged. "I haven't seen much of it."

Pearl's eyes had widened till they were round as saucers. "What? But comedy's amazing! Never mind͵ you'll see later when the comedians come. Come on͵ let's go wait for them."

When they had arrived͵ they displayed such as array of wit and humorous jokes that the entire daycare centre had to hold their sides from laughter. Never had Dia imagined that comedy could change an entire atmosphere so quickly and easily. Instead of being sullen and shy͵ he was now rolling on the floor with laughter. Even to this day͵ he could still remember their jokes͵ especially his and Pearl's favourite: the one about the Red Gyarados. After the comedians had left͵ Dia and Pearl had made a solemn vow together to one day be great comedians͵ just like Pipin and Purin. Pearl would be the funny man͵ and Dia would be the stooge. It would just be the two of them͵ working hard together till they finally realised their dream.

Sadly͵ this all changed five years ago.

Dia looked down at the slim͵ slender girl cuddled against his chest. Ever since they had become an item͵ Pearl seemed to have lost his passion for comedy͵ forgotten their pact to rise in the world as great comedians. The energy and zeal which he used to have as a twelve-year-old was subdued͵ and he no longer reprimanded Dia for eating too much as he did in the past. This creature was a very different thing from what he'd first met in the daycare. And Dia had no idea what had brought it on.

Perhaps he should just follow Pearl to make sure he was okay.

"Missy. I'm going out for a while to make sure Pearl's alright͵ okay?" Dia told Platinum͵ slowly withdrawing the arm around her shoulder.

She looked slightly disappointed͵ but nodded consent. "Alright. Pearl's been acting really strange sometimes for a whle now. I'm worried about him too. Bring him back later when you find him͵ okay?"

Dia nodded in reply͵ gave her a soft kiss on the forehead͵ and picked up two coats before leaving the house. Guess movie night was going to be a little different that day.

Dragging on his coat͵ Dia trudged off into the frosty night. In the small heaps of snow here and there͵ he could faintly make out a set of footprint indentations leading from the house and out the gate͵ footprints that Dia assumed belonged to Pearl. Pearl couldn't have gone far in such a short time͵ so he had to be somewhere close by. Perhaps he was at that gag shop around the corner; he loved going there.

"Hey͵ brother Dia! Can you teach me how to battle sometime?" a young child called.

Dia smiled his slow smile at the child. "Of course͵ Tommy. If you want͵ I can help you catch your own pokemon too."

"Sweet!" Tommy breathed͵ before padding away. "I have to be home now or momma will scold me͵ but I'll come back tomorrow! See ya!"

This was Dia's life now. Twelve years ago͵ Dia had simply faded into the background at the nursery. Now͵ five years after quelling Dialga and Palkia͵ he was famous for his actions and known throughout Twinleaf as a great trainer.

He wasn't sure now if he would prefer being known as a great trainer͵ or as a great comedian. He knew the old Pearl would have scolded him for losing sight of his original goal if he were there͵ though. But he wasn't. And neither was the current Pearl.

"Where could Pearl have gone in such a short time?" Dia wondered͵ walking a little faster. Pearl left only barely five minutes before he did͵ so he couldn't have gone too Pearl really had gone to the gag shop. Deciding to try his luck͵ Dia rounded the corner leading to it.

And stopped dead.

Just two metres away from him͵ Pearl lay sprawled on the ground͵ with blood oozing from his head.


	3. Revelations

Chapter 3

Pearl trudged along the snowy path, keeping his eyes on the ground and his head in depressing thoughts. It was freezing and his ears were starting to turn blue, but he didn't even realise it. Upon seeing several stones in his path, he kicked at them stubbornly and sent them flying onto the road, where they would hopefully be crushed to tiny little bits by any incoming cars. When he was in his one of his moods, even stones better not provoke the wrath of the great Pearl.

As he walked along, he couldn't banish the image of Platinum snuggled up with Dia from his mind. She was his closest friend next to Dia, sure, but even the sight of her peeved him off a little these days. Which he felt guilty about, since what kind of person felt jealous towards one of his closest friend for having something he couldn't have? Platinum and Dia were in love, it was small and selfish of him to wish otherwise, and he knew it.

But yet, he couldn't help it.

"Dia," he murmured sadly under his breath. As he spoke, a small puff escaped from his lips, made visible in the cold weather. "Why did you pick her over me? I'm the one you knew the longest, and the only one who really understands you."

For a moment, he stopped dead in his tracks, overwhelmed by the memories and feelings that were sweeping over him like a raging storm. He remembered the first day he met Dia in the nursery. He remembered how he'd looked a little dishevelled and shy when they first met, and how he'd decided himself that he would get Dia out of his shell.

He remembered how Dia's eyes had lighted up at the sight of Pipin and Purin's famous double act, and how they'd vowed to become renowned comedians themselves in the future, how they'd started coming up with their own jokes and acts. He remembered the laughs they had, and how Dia had burst into tears the first time he got smacked by Pearl.

He remembered them a few years later, when they had their lucky break by entering Jubilife's Grand Comedy Prix. It had been their first time winning a special award for such a prestigious event, and he'd remembered the dizzy rush of exhilaration they'd both felt as they joined hands and proudly received their award together.

Of course, Pearl recalled glumly, that was also the day they met Platinum.

Turning round a corner, he trudged onward aimlessly, ignoring the cold, bitter weather that was starting to bite painfully at his skin. He probably deserved it anyway for coveting something he couldn't have. That he could never have. He probably deserved it too for being jealous of Platinum, someone whom he had been close friends with for years. Plus, he couldn't really blame her. She probably had no idea of his feelings. As he walked along, a lone figure covered in snow, he could faintly make out a small, run-down shop, recognisable by its cheap, gaudy neon sign that read "Joe's Gag Corner".

It had been his and Dia's favourite shop, Pearl recalled bitterly. Until Platinum showed up with her fancy Rolls Royces and designer clothes, after which Dia had only shopped at branded stores with her and her gold card. With her endless gold cards.

"She's changed everything he was and turned him into this stranger I don't even know," Pearl muttered. "Before she came along, I knew exactly what he was thinking and feeling before he even said it. I knew what corny jokes would cheer him up right away, and how to berate him into getting his spirit back. We were like brothers. But now?" Pearl laughed humourlessly. "I barely know what's on his mind half the time, and I know that he only smiled at my jokes out of sheer politeness. It's like someone's taken away Dia and put a stranger in his place."

Sighing, he turned away from the gag shop and made a beeline for the traffic light, waiting seemingly forever for it to turn green. Just like how he waited seemingly forever for Dia.

Would Dia care if he disappeared one day and never came back? Would he even care if Pearl was dead? No, he didn't think so. He'd probably shed a tear, casually arrange a funeral, then move on with Platinum as if he had never existed. After all, has he even existed in Dia's mind ever since he fell in love with Platinum?

Probably not. For the past five years, he had seen nothing but Platinum, Platinum, Platinum. Everything he did was for her sake, and he'd gotten so caught up with her that he gradually started forgetting about his best friend. Pearl remembered his birthday every year and never failed to get him a present, but somewhere along the way, Dia had forgotten _Pearl's_ birthday. When was the last time he had even heard Dia wish him a happy birthday? He'd been alone on that day for many years now, halfheartedly eating small cakes all by himself in his living room.

It had been a long time since they'd last celebrated Pearl's birthday together.

At that minute, the lights turned Green, and Pearl absentmindly walked forward with all these depressing thoughts in his head. As he crossed the road, he was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the car heading straight towards him.

He heard the screech of tires and the blare of a horn, and looked up briefly.

His eyes widened. His feet were rooted to the ground, unable to move.

Then everything went black.

.

.

.

"Pearl."

The voice floated through Pearl's mind, seemingly muffled by the incessant and suffocating darkness all around him. Who was talking to him? Why was everything all black? Where was the sunlight, the winter sky, and everything he ever knew?

"Pearl, please! Open your eyes!"

"Wake up, Pearl!"

Groggily, Pearl's eyes fluttered open. His head was pounding and his eyes felt unusually heavy. Although he couldn't see them, and felt tubes up his nose and wrist every time he moved. The air was filled with hospital smells, and he faintly heard a heard monitor beeping next to him. He blinked his eyes uncertainly, trying to get used to the darkness all round him.

Wait a minute.

Darkness?

"Hey, Dia," he croaked hoarsely. "Turn on the lights, would you? I can't see a thing in here."

He heard Dia suck in a quick breath next to him. There was a pause for a moment, like he was trying to keep his voice steady before answering. Then, quietly, Dia replied, "Pearl, the lights…they're all on."

"That can't be right," Pearl argued. "My eyes are wide open and I can't see anything. Stop joking, Dia, and go turn on some lights so I can see."

"I just told you. The lights are already on, Pearl." Dia's voice quavered slightly.

"Dia, stop messing around and get serious-"

Peal suddenly stopped short as the revelation hit him. He remembered how and why he'd ended up in hospital. He remembered the force of the impact, and how his eyes had seemed to explode bfore he lost consciousness. He recalled how heavy and odd his eyes had felt, and Dia's reaction when he'd asked him to turn on the lights. Shakily, he reached his hand up to touch his eye.

"I'm blind, aren't I?"


End file.
